Sakura Blossom Reborn
by Jaiyne
Summary: What if Sakura wasn't weak but strong?Stronger then Naruto and Sasuke?Who's destiny's would change and who's wouldn't? If you dont like Sakura then leave this story alone. Sakura/centric sakuraXmultiple
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Blossom Reborn

By: yuugao-chan

Ok I know that I haven't been good at loading up new chapters for

Naruto IM but to make up for it I decided to make a whole new story, but still sakura centric. So if you don't like her then just leave, but other pairings will be naru/hina// ten/lee// and ino/shika/tem. So yea…..

**Disclaimer:** I do not own naruto if I did sakura wouldn't be weak in the beginning an ect. But I do own the plot, storyline, bloodline limit and anything else not naruto made I guess. So read an review thanks!

At 5:59 pm the sun is setting down in a wide array of colors. When the sun sets and the moon comes out it's the color of blood letting anyone of the villagers in Kazahana* who pay attention to it know that their will be blood shed that night. While in a cave a few miles from the small village a 12 year old girl is getting ready for the assassination of said village.

In the cave a 12 year old girl with hair the color of cherry blossoms, pupiless eyes the pale mixed color of emerald and blue along with the tattoo of an heiress on her right cheek was preparing to murder her _**ex**_-village.**(a/n the tattoo is a small diamond shape with 3 lines underneath 2 say she's the only heiress; if someone could draw dat 4 me and pm me da pic I'd be soooo happy!! ****)**

She goes by the name of Sakura Tonbo*. Her _kekkei genkai _ is the Tsuki-Kiku. Her bloodline along with the people in her village are supposed to be dead. But they have kept themselves hidden since the last war. "How good it'll be when I can start this massacre! They'll regret ever trying to kill me or 'taming' me. The bunch of assholes . "Sakura said as she got ready.

Putting on her clothes she wore a long sleeved kimono that stopped at her wrist, while the rest stopped a few inches past her mid thigh. Under that she had on black tight biker shorts that stopped a few centimeters above mid thigh bindings on her chest along with a black tank top. The kimono was a mix of colors. They were pale blue, green, and a snow white obi with pale pink cherry blossom petals along the obi and the bottom of the kimono. On her feet she wore pale blue shinobi boots with a bit of a heel.**(a/n the same boots sakura wears in shippuden just different color)**"Soon there will be no more Taki no Sato* nor will there be the Kazahana village, and our bloodline will be left to the heiress they tried to get rid of."Said Sakura with an evil smirk. _'Yuki are you there?' __**'Of course I'm here saku-hime, why?'**__'We're about to start soon are you ready?' _**'You bet I am! I've been waiting to kill all of them for months now!'**_ 'Good 'cuz after this we leave to Konoha…after getting all the riches, weapons ,scrolls and anything else we want or need of course.' _**'YES!! We'll be so fricken rich! …what about your bloodline though are ya still gonna use it after their dead?' **_'Why of course I don't see why not to use it and bring back the title of power back to us, why don't want me to use it?' _**'Tch no, I want to be feared again or at least be known…I see i chose a perfect person to bond with then, shall we begin?' **_'Why I'm honored for you the nine tailed wolf Yuki to say that to me and yes we shall.'_ While talking to Yuki the time went from 6:02 to 6:28. As said Yuki is the 9 tailed wolf more powerful than the Kyubbi. When she **(a/n yes a she wolf cuz im tired of guys and girls can an will whoop guys asses all the time!!) **said "to bond with.." Yuki was at first free while free she and the Tonbo clan made a deal for her giving them their bloodline she will be sealed in a child 6 generations later.

By the Tonbo clan agreeing to this deal they had sealed their fate of death already. By the time Sakura was born it was time for Yuki to be sealed and the Shimizukage wanted her to be sealed in his daughter to bring more power, but when this happened his child grew small wolf ears that were a pale blue but had white tips seeing this along with the child being able to control her kekkei genkai also he saw this as a bad omen and as she grew she had accidentally killed someone and he in return tried to kill her multiple times through out her life.

At the age of 8 Sakura got tired of dealing with this and all through out the years her and Yuki became closer than siblings so Yuki proposed they be bonded together and she of course said yes. Being bonded with Yuki gave her more power along with being faster and stronger of course. With the demon's power along with the Tsuki Kiku she mastered plenty of S-class justu along with making dozens upon hundreds of justu of her own and her justu are more powerful, but she had made her's with her bloodline so that it can't be copied except by the Tonbo clan, but by the end of tonight there won't be a Tonbo clan left but her.

Before Sakura left she grabbed both her katana's. The one she put on her left hip was named Shunchoo or spring tide. The sheath was white with blue and pale green swirls on it. The katana she put on her right hip was named Inazuma or lightning. The sheath was white with lightning and it's sheath was pitch black with pale yellow and orange zig zag lines made to look like lightning. She put on her hitae-ate on her overly large forehead, the design on their clan's headband was 4 large diamonds with 4 small diamonds between it surrounding a tiny dot with 2 sideways 8's on the far right and left side of it. Then she put her thigh length hair in a bun with hair framing her face plus a small braid coming down the side of the side of her bun down to a little past the shoulder. With that she left to begin the clan's death and man she couldn't wait either.

"Now let's see I killed the guards ,farmers, kids if any were there checked with my Tsuki Kiku, killed everyone else plus all other family which means it's time to kill my bitching otou-san." replied Sakura. She remembers them all begging for her mercy please like she'd actually give a fuck 'bout giving them mercy when most of them gave her none. She almost felt sad when killing the kids _**almost **_anyways.

Once she reached her father's home she saw him cowering on the floor in the corner '_**pathetic human'**_ were the first words Yuki said all night besides laughing manically and Sakura couldn't and wouldn't help but to agree."Otou-san for your crimes such as killing my mother for trying to help me and for not caring about your daughter and heiress to this clan your punishment is death." She said in an unemotional voice."Please spare my life and I'll do anything for you just please don't kill me I'm not ready to die yet!" the so called leader of the village begged.

You could even see he pissed himself scared and not only that but he was on his hands and knees sweating like no tomorrow except wait there is no tomorrow for him."Look at you your pathetic not even worth my time trying to torture like others so I'll just kill you now and get it over with" and with that said she sheathed her katana Inazuma now bloodied and swiftly but quickly cut off his head. Her kimono once clean was mostly covered in blood not her own."Well than time to grab stuff I want and leave for the Leaf then I suppose." And with that said she went to the one small store that had clothes, weapons, bags, and ninja supplies. There she found a large pale yellow bag able to hold a house and a half of stuff taking that and then running over the dead bodies all over the place took the money**(a/n enough to make her richer than both the Hyuuga's and Uchiha's)** clothes she wanted and liked, more pairs of her shinobi boots in different colors, 2 extra headbands, scrolls with more info on family justu's, weapons**(a/n ninja weapons)** ,jewels, jewelry, herbs to make medicine and poison, and anything else she wanted to take with her. Once finished she decided that she didn't want anyone taking her clan's bloodline so she got a bunch of explosive tags put them on blodied bodies, buildings, plus more, and large ones on the gates then the activating tag the top of the gates put her hand on then went far away and said"katsu" and watched them all exploded into a beautiful display of colors. 'Well Yuki I hoped you enjoyed yourself 'cuz I know I did but also 'cuz it'll be a while before we can kill again since we'll be joining a new village.' **'You bet your ass I did all the screams, cries and the blood sooo much fun!!....ah I know but oh well.'**

Along the way Sakura found a wolf demon that she named Reiketsu because she like her killed her clan, not to mention it was a 9 tailed demon like Yuki and was born to help and protect her, "oh the irony of things" she replied at first but kept her with her. Reiketsu or her nickname from Sakura which is Rei looked as said like Yuki. She has nine tails her full body color is a light blue color with white at the tips of her ears and tails. Rei like Sakura has some blood on her, some from her killing her clan while the rest was from there recent kill a few miles back.

~_Flashback~_

"_Rei do you sense more chakra signatures too" Sakura asked this to her ever since they left again for Konoha."Hai Sakura-hime that I do, what should we do about them? I can sense 2?" "Why my dear Reiketsu we attack and kill of course….but get a cut so that when we arrive we'll fake injury and go straight to the hospital. I would rather talk to the Hokage than answer dumb questions." She replied Rei also replied with, "Hai Sakura-hime." Once the rouge nins came into view they noticed they were at least jounin level which of course is mere child's play for them. As soon as one of the 2 rouges attacked with a kunai Rei attacked the second by growing half as tall as a tree then putting chakra in her tails she just stabbed him at all sides multiply times thus ending his life painfully, yet enjoyable for her. With Sakura she created a shadow clone and the clone made a powerful ball of pink chakra in the palm of her hand and with her kekkei gankai activated_**(a/n her eyes when her Tsuki kiku looks the same as her headband but without the sideways 8's) **_and swirling around the ball were cherry blosoms in a pattern making them in the shape of a chrysanthemum with that she shouted," Sakuiku!*" Once it hit it's target he was basically dead in a second with a massive hole in him. Afterwards Rei had finished with her opponent bringing back the body. Sakura with her bloodline still on did Yakuru Nowaki justu burning the evidence._

_**~End Flashback~**_

So now here they are with cuts on them they did themselves since they forgot the plan having fun killing those pathetic nins. As they were approaching the gates they went forward pretending to stagger a bit which by the way looked pretty believable alerted the guards and once the guards Inzuma and Koketsu saw them they hit the ground hard putting themselves in a self induced unconsciousness. "Hey are they okay?" asked Inzuma "Of course not you idiot we gotta take them to the hospital….i'll take'em and you tell lord hokage, ok?" replied and asked Koketsu. "Gotcha" and with that they left, one to tell the hokage the other to take our heroine and her wolf to get medical attention.

An hour later Sakura woke up. _'What the hell, white walls ,bed and that horrible scent….i must be in the hospital then which means my plan worked, just as I thought.' _With that being well.. thought she got up seeing Rei on her lap looking at her with her wide dark green eyes."Sakura-hime I smell their leader coming and of course when I woke up I had to come and stay here to protect you." "Ah…. Thank you and now to talk to their so called "hokage". Saying that she put her fingers to add comas around the word hokage.

The door opened and in he came with his hokage robes." Well ohayo there I am the hokage for Konoha and if you don't mind may I ask you some questions?". With this Sakura just nodded her head.

"Ok then where are you from?"

"The Country was Taki no sato, village was Kazahana"

"What do you mean by was?"

"That's easy everyone in that small pathetic place I killed"

"……may I ask why?"

"Tch, that's easy they try to tame and kill me since I can remember because I house a demon so I bonded with said demon, became stronger and killed them all."

After thinking for a few minutes he asked, "Well would you like to become a ninja here you haven't done anything here?"

Then after Sakura thought about it for about a minute she agreed, but she replied with."Since I know that I'm at least an anbu I ask to work my way through the ranks like everyone else, if you don't believe me then I'll show you headband."

"No I believe you if you can come here with a few scraps and cuts, although is there anything else I should know about?"

"The tattoo I have on my right cheek means I'm a heiress and I have a bloodline that's supposed to be extict…"

"If you don't mind may I see?"

"Whatever"

With that she showed him and he automatically knew what kekkei genkai it was…

"The Tsuki Kiku from the Tonbo clan.., and you killed them all single handedly?"

"Of course with my eyes I created non copyable justu's since you would require my eye's to do them of course, why is that a problem? Because I can't tell you anything else about my bloodline no matter what even if my village is dead I still stand by our rule of telling people little to nothing about it."

"No no it's fine I was just surprised, and even though there's only 2 days left of school I'll make an exception of course with your knowledge and power."

"Thank you and before you ask I'll be able to find my own place to live, I got all that I needed."

"All right then well the 2 days of school starts today since it's still early you can go ahead if you please.."

"of course I must know who might be my future team, but Rei comes with me and she is my wolf demon but no worries she won't kill unless I say."

"Ok then I'll get Iruka your teacher."

"Fine"

Yea so that's it…………. I know its not the best but whateve

The next chapter is saku-chan at skool!!! And then the new teams, and yes its still gonna be she's with naru-tard and sauce is gay damn im good HAHAHAHAHAHA but I mean naruto and sasuke and ect,ect. Plz review and oh HI NARUTO,SASUKE and the heroine….. SAKURA – HIME!!!!!!

Naruto: Hey!! WHY CANT I BE THE HERO ITS MY SHOW!!!

Sasuke: Because you're a dobe dumbass now shut up idiot and you! Yuugao-san why aren't I the center of this story of such power?

Sakura: Ohayo Yuugao-hime!!!!! Thanks for the story about me!

Yuugao: Of course Saku-chan! And you 2! Your not cuz theres like 2 many of you centric stories, or you being too strong for her, or some other bull so I said you know what its time for ya'll to be considered weak ass hoes!!!! So there.

Sakura: Awwwww, Yuugao-chan does care about me im sooo happy!!!! :3

Naruto: But still I want to be up the teme here!!

Sasuke: Tch, like you could, but it would be better if it wasn't for the SAKURA-CENTRIC come on we all know she is **MINE**.

Yuugao: Well let's ask Neji,Gaara,Kabuto and the Akatsuki!

Neji: How the did I get here and all guys should know Sakura is **MINE**! You dumb chicken ass.

Gaara: I beg to differ she is and always will be **MINE**.

Itachi: Foolish idiots she's mine

Sasori: You and **MY** art don't go, me and her make perfect art together.

Deidara: Hey she's mine yeah! And you all keep away!! Yeah

Hidan: The bitch is mine hoes!!


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura Blossom Reborn

By: yuugao-chan

Ok I know it's been a while but I just started skool as in no more home skool so yea….but im doing my best so have no fear!!! Oh yea and I would like to thank all of those who reviewed and read my story so THANK YA VERY MUCH AND I GIVE THEE…..CYBER ICE CREAM!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto but I own a majority of this story

_Continued from before………_

Sarutobi sent for Iruka, after a few minutes he arrived.

"Hokage-sama why did you call for me?"

"I called you in here to introduce your new student Sakura." Looking to his right he saw her.**(a/n oh yea let's just say she changed be4 he got there….i mean how do you explain the blood on her kimono)** Inspecting her she had on a blood red kimono that stopped a few centimeters above mid-thigh with an onyx black obi. The picture is of a golden dragon wrapping around from the bottom to over her left shoulder. Her two katanas one strapped to each thigh with her black shinobi boots. Her cherry blossom colored hair in a braid ending at the top of her thigh with black and gold ribbions mixed in it some hair falling to the side framing her face. Her odd hitae-ate tied loosely on her neck.

"I would appreciate it if you would take me to the class Iruka-sensei." She said distracting him from his thoughts. "Lord Hokage-sama there's only today left in the academy and tomorrow is the deciding of the teams how will she be expected to pass on such short notice?" Iruka asked "She is that beyond a chuunin an elite ANBU if you will.." "Then why is she trying to be a genin?" "She has decided that she wants to earn her ranks." "I see…" With that being said Iruka bowed and took her to his class.

~Time pass~

"Everyone please sit down, now I would like to introduce your new classmate today. Her name is Sakura, will you please come in now?.." As she came in the class with Rei there were gasps heard as they saw her ears. "Now if you would introduce yourself?" "Fine, my name is Sakura my likes and dislikes are none of your concern my goal has already been fulfilled and my dream I have none and before you ask Rei here isn't a pet, this is my natural hair color and yes, the ears are real." All of this said with an emotionless face and voice. "Alright then Sakura you can sit between Naruto and Sasuke there in the middle. As she was walking to her seat she noticed she was getting glares and for her that simply wouldn't do so…"Glare at me again and I'll kill you all." In a creepy tone with a killing aura around her. That said the glares stopped as they saw her pupiless pale emerald/blue eyes. Sitting in her seat, Naruto one not to pass the chance of making a new friend said,"MY NAME IS NARUTO USUMAKI!!!". With that Sasuke not one to be rude on account of his upbringing, but that doesn't mean he has to be nice to in his mind another fangirl. As Sakura turned to him he responded with,"Hn, why should I tell you? It's not like you don't know anyway you probley stalk me like the rest…che weak…" After this being said of course Sakura felt a vein pop somewhere but with her upbringing**(a/n ok durin the exam I'll make sure she's done a lot of tough missions from B to S rank)**and experience in assainations and such she knew not to lose control of herself and let her emotions control her actions and so once again in an emotionless voice dull of life she responded,"Now why would I 'stalk' or whatever that is you?An ugly,weak chicken-butt for?" With that remark she was rewarded with glares and screams from the fangirls,laughing guys, some guys with hearts in their eyes since she doesn't like or love him and Naruto rolling on the ground laughing with tears in his eyes. Although with Naruto he decided that she was his new crush. All in all it was pretty funny until Iruka came in then everyone went back to being good except for a few snickers here and there courtasy of why don't we see what's going on in there heads shall we ladies and gentlemen?

~Sasuke~

'_What…The….Hell…she's not a fangirl that's for sure, also from the sound of her voice she's obviously a lot stronger then she seems too…I don't think I would mind having her on my team since as it seem's she wouldn't hold me back but speed me up…..intresting……'_

~Ino~

'_HOW DARE THAT LITTLE IDIOT TALK TO __MY__ SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT!!!'_

~Hinata~

'_Haruno-san isn't like us at all, her chakra levels are higher then the hokages from my if that's not enough she radiates strength. I'm not sure what to think?!.....I wonder if I'll be in Kiba-kun's team?I hope so.'_

Naruto

'_HAHAHAHAHA teme got told off by a girl!! She's really pretty plus I don't think she hates me or anything soooo I hope I'm in her team!!!.......... I wonder if I could get Iruka to buy me ramen…..hhhhmmmm rrrraaaammmeeennnn…'_

Yes well now that we know their thoughts and Iruka's already teaching it's the end of the day!!

-End of School-

(a/n oh yea well I'm changing the pairs cuz I think hina-chan looks cuter with kiba sooo if you read my other story then sorry it was a last minute thing…)

-Team Selections Day-

Sakura and Rei woke up at first light which was like an hour before school so she did her normal Rei had to leave that instant since she has to take care of buissness dealing with her clan's murder so she had to get that straightend out. Sakura on the other hand was fine with it since she knew she could kill them all anyways. She tool a shower than came out in a mid-thigh length black towel. After drying herself she dressed in a pale white kimono that came a little pass mid-thigh. The kimono had a black and a red dragon twisting around her and the heads ended at the top of the shoulder. The obi was pure black with a white kanji on the right for life and on the left was a red kanji for birth. Her hair was in a bun with a snowflake clip holding it, a few strands of hair framed her face. Her hitate-ate was tied loosely around her neck. She decided to wear her knee high pure white shinobi boots. Then tying her two katanas one on her left hip the other on her right she left her 2 story mansion house.**(a/n more on it l8er)** Hopping on the buildings she made it at the academy a minute before the bell rang. With that Iruka came in and after saying his speech he started calling out the teams."Team 1:Ami……."This went on till,"Team 7: Usumaki,Naruto.." With that Naruto looked up to hear who were his new teammates…"Uchiha,Sasuke…" At that he yelled about him being with the so called teme but he got hit with an girls who hadn't gotten called yet were hoping to be with Sasuke except Hinata who was happy being in Kiba's team and Sakura who was praying not to be on his team."And Sakura,… she interrupted yelling"Say my last name anymore and I'll kill you." This said once again in an emotionless voice but with malice that scared most people."O..k then –gulp- next team…." Once done with the teams he told them to meet there sensei's after lunch.

After lunch everyone else left with their teams except Sasuke,Naruto and Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke were arguing while Sakura was in her meditaive state talking to Yuki as there were creating and practincing newly created justu' course with her bloodline she was able to do this along with being part demon herself. After a while their sensei came and told them to meet him on the roof. While Naruto and Sasuke raced up Sakura poofed up. Once there they began…

"Alright how about we start with introducing ourselves, you know likes,dislikes,hobbies and dreams or goals."

"Blondie first.."

"HEY!!My name is Naruto Usumaki! I like lot's of things like ramen and sakura-chan and dislike the 3 minute wait for it plus sasuke-teme!!My dream is to become hokage one day!!"

'Predictable, but pretty amazing with all he's been through I suppose'

"Kay now blackie's turn.."

-glare-" My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like nothing, dislike all things and have no dream, but an ambition, to kill a certain man and recreate my clan…"

'He's like another me!But also predictable…'

"Ok now for the lady.."

"My name is Sakura if you say my last name I'm not afraid to hurt or kill you, my likes are none of your concern except to create new justu,my dislikes are basically a lot and my dream is to forget what will never be forgotten.."

'Intresting, like me but different plus there's not a lot of info on her except she has a bloodline stronger then the Shardingan and Byaakugan…'

"Well your test will be on your fighting skills, so I'll see you at the bridge at 7am."

With that Sakura poofed back to her apartment to create more justu's, Naruto ran to the Ichiraku and Sasuke left home.

HAHA I finished another chapter!! I know it's a bit shorter but I want to save the intresting parts for next time!! Review and choose who ino should go with Choji or an OC of mine?ttyl!!

Ja ne,

Yuugao-chan :]


	3. Chapter 3

**Sasori: It's about time Yuugao. You know I hate waiting…but your worth it….**

**Yuugao: ^.^ Arigato! I'm soooo sorry about the wait, but be happy that….I'VE COME UP WITH AT LEAST ****4**** NEW STORIES! SO LOOK FORWARD TO THEM!**

**Naruto: COOL!**

**Sasuke: Hn….what about Naruto IM?**

**Yuugao: Oh yes that will also still be continued sooo, yea..enjoy!**

**Sakura Blossom Reborn**

**Chapter 3**

**The day of the test Sakura got up remembering that her new sensei had said for the team to meet him at the bridge. With that she went to her shower, undressed and got in. After a bit she got out wrapped in a red towel and choosing her clothes she put on a black lace bra and panties set and then chose to wear a mid-thigh length, midnight blue kimono with black spandex shorts that went a little above mid-thigh. The kimono had a pale yellow kanji for 'reiketsu' to make up for rei not being there.**

**Putting her ex village's hitae-ate on her right arm and konoha's headband around her neck she put on black finger-less gloves and midnight blue shin obi boots. Lastly, she put her katana's in the right place, such as one on her left hip and the other on her right.**

**When she got to the training grounds the only other person there was Sasuke.**_'__**Ahh yes I forgot that Hatake,Kakashi is known for being tardy…' 'So your telling me that we could have SLEPT LONGER!' '….yes….' 'great…..just great…..well let's train with some more of your new jutsu's….' 'Hai'**___**With their 'conversation' done Sakura went a few inches away from Sasuke and went into her meditative state to train. And while Sakura was training things on the bridge were getting….weirdly intresting.**

'_**Hn…I wonder what she's up to…..' **_**While Sasuke was by the spot Sakura's currently in. At first he just figured that she was just another fan girl when it appeared that she was coming over to him, but then she went a little away from him and he knew he was mistaken, which doesn't happen a lot. In his mind he had already acknowledged that he was attracted to her, considering he spent most of all yesterday thinking about the subject, but he wasn't about to admit it ,though it didn't mean that if she proved her value he'll keep other suitors away from her and when his goal is finished restore his clan with her.****(a/n man sasuke sure can plan his whole life….)**

**After a few minutes our favorite knuckleheaded ninja came. When he woke up to his alarm clock he just stared at it trying to figure out why he set it until,…**

"**HEY WAKE UP YOUR GONNA SEE SAKURA-CHAN TODAY!" his voice recording came on then he did his morning routine ate his daily 5 bowls of ramen from Ichiraku and left to the bridge. Once there he greeted Sasuke with "Ohayo Teme!" with his usual serving of energy that seems never ending..Sasuke replied with" Ohayo dobe.." and so their arguing began.**

**At 1:59 pm Sakura finished her training, coming to and deactivating her Tsuki Kiku quickly, she looked around and found Sasuke and Naruto arguing….hmmm I feel Kakashi's chakra..'**_I feel Kakashi comin__**-'Those IDIOTS! I knew I'd get a headache today!'**__'Then you can go elsehere until we train later tonight…'__**'Alright!'**_** And with that Yuki went somewhere in Sakura's mind…while said person went over to the arguing Uchiha and Uzumaki. "Dobe" "TEME!" "Dobe" "TEME!" "…." "HA TEME!" "…..dobe" With that Sakura stepped in and said," Ohayo Naruto-san, Sasuke-san.." "TEM-Ohayo SAKURA-CHAN!" "Hn….ohayo" Once the hello's were done Naruto pounced and glomped Sakura. And when they fell on the ground Naruto rubbed his cheek with hers, like what you do with a toy plushie….." Get off her before you crush her with your fat." Sasuke said while pulling him off with the added plus of keeping his jealousy inside. Once up on her feet Sakura dusted herself off. "Ne, Sakura-chan don't call me 'Naruto-san' it makes me feel old, instead call me **

'**Naruto-kun'!" "Really….sou ka..ok then..Naruto-kun." "YATTA! HA TEME SHE CALLED ME 'NARUTO-KUN'!" And of course hearing this Sasuke just responded with a "Hn….dobe.." "TEME!"**

**After another hour or so Kakashi came..-POOF- "Yo." "YOOOUUURRRR LATE KAKASHI-SENSEI!" And because of Naruto's yelling it caused him to get hit on the head by Sasuke with his insult of choice "Dobe, shut up." and Sakura's response of "Oi, Naruto-kun be quiet." And finishing up with Naruto's normal beating Kakashi explained that he was going to fight them each in a 1 on 1 battle to test their skills. With the mentionings of 'fight'; 'one on one' ; and 'skills' 2 of them smirked while the other one had a goofy grin on their face.**

****

**While watching Naruto and Sasuke's fight she activated her Tsuki-Kiku. With it she noticed Sasuke and Kakashi both activated their shardigan, of course Sasuke's activated Shardigan wasn't mature, while Kakashi's shardigan was only in one eye that was covered with his hitae-ate which Sakura automatically knew was gained through someone else giving him the eye which explained the slash. **_'Hn…. as it seems Kakashi was given the Shardigan eye as a replacement for his missing eye…'__**'That's how it seems…..Sakura' **__'Hai Yuki?' __**'Don't use your kekkei genkai unless needed, or when your ready to tell them.'**__ 'Hai..' __**'Remember our mission in the Mist?' **__'How could I forget…'_

_**Flashback**___

"_I can't believe these dumb missions! They __should__ be D or C rank not S rank missions!" Yelled an irritated Sakura. She was coming back from yet __another__ S rank assassination mission from her village. Of course the mission itself went off without a hitch, but the thing that annoyed her was that Sakura didn't get in any good fights. Although she was able to rob the place of it's riches before destroying the place…, but still she was looking forward to some action…._

_Then out of seemingly nowhere mist came and surrounded all around her and most of the space in the clearing a few miles ahead of the river to get back to her village._

"_Oi! Whoever's out there need's to come face me like a man!" "Are you the one they call 'Moyuru Kazahana'?" Knowing her opponent wasn't like the one's she's killed she put on a serious face despite the fact that on the inside she wanted to grin like the Cheshire cat… "Hai, I see my title is known around here…." "Your title is known everywhere, to everyone, ninja or not." "Well that's good to know.. Now then who are you? And don't forget your hunter-nin companion too.." "Fine, runt..I'm Momochi ,Zabuza and my __tool__ is Haku." "Yoroshiku, now what do want?" " A fight. Two on one. I want to know if your really non-touchable as they say…unless.." "What?" "Unless your scared little girl?" Sakura could practically feel his cocky ass smirk.. Her aura turned drastically from calm to killer…__**'Maybe this little girl will finally give me a run for my money…which would do me good since it's been forever since I found a good opponent..' **__Zabuza was snapped out of his thoughts by Sakura's response…" I accept." Then the battle began….._

_**(a/n Sorry but I can't do a battle scene just yet, that takes away from the surprises of her attacks! So time skip!)**_

_**- 2 ½ Hours Later-**_

_Zabuza and Haku were on the ground full of bruises,cuts and paler then snow…showing their about dead. Sakura only has a few scratches and small cuts here and there._

" _How is it possible that we have one foot in the ground and your still standing with cuts looked like they were caused by paper! Even when we pulled out all our stops…all our techniques. Everything, plus double teaming you and yet were still the ones hurt!" Zabuza yelled slightly upset…while Haku was going in and out of consciousness.. "Simple, I have my abilities and experience that even with my age surpasses yours." With that being said Sakura went over to them and healed them both in a few minutes time. " humph…for sparring our lives and healing us Haku and I will both give you a gift..mine will be my Hidden Mist technique." " As for me i'll teach you to be a hunter-nin." " I accept these gifts with honor." "For a brat your pretty good. I look forward to the day we are able to fight again…" " As do I. Haku the next time we see each other I expect for you to be better than you are now and take me head-on." "Of course." Haku's eyes became determined just like his voice…__**' I promise you Moyuru Kazahana that next time we will be equals..'**__ " Well then let's get started." "Yeah,yeah girl.." " My name is Sakura.." "Well then, I feel honored. Since you don't give out your name to anyone unless needed.." -smirk- "Good, then you won't try to go easy on me because I'm a____girl."_

"_Trust me Sakura-sama, Zabuza-sama doesn't go easy on anyone." "Good to know Haku-kun."_

_**-End Flashback-**_

'That was back when I was like Naruto but, such fond memories of them….of course there's memories of the Akatsuki too, but oh well.' _**'Sakura-hime, you are aware that Pein and Madara will be after you soon correct?' **_**'Hai' ****Finishing her '**_**conversation'**_** with Yuki just as the battle between Sasuke and Kakashi finished. " Alright, then…. Naruto, you need to work on your tai-jutsu and Sasuke you should work more with your Shardigan to help heighten your skills." " WHAT!" "Hn…" " Now then, Sakura it's your turn so don't hold back alright?" "…." **

**Sakura got into position putting her ex-village's hitae-ate over her eyes she activated her kekkei-genkei. Of course it allowed her to see through it with a 360 degree vision with no blind spot like with the Byakugan. ****'What is she thinking?' 'Hmm, well than I guess this might be intresting if she's on my squad than…and I was looking forward to finishing my book!' ' WOW! Sakura-chan must be REALLY good!' "Begin…" No sooner than that Sakura went through her handsigns with lightning quick speed…than…"Tsuki Haru no Kumo". This was the name of her revised Hidden Mist Jutsu she learned from Zabuza that came through her lips in a whisper..**

**Clouds came down and covered them..then with the speede and precision of a hunter-nin she went underground where the real Kakashi was and with a simple hit to a pressure point on the neck he was knocked out instantly. Going back above ground in the mist Sakura canceled her jutsu…in the same place where she started..**

" **HORAY FOR SAKURA-CHAN!" "Hn.." "…." **'…As it seemsI chose a strong future wife to restore my clan..' 'WOW THAT WAS SOO COOL! SAKURA-CHAN IS AWESOME!' 'size' **(a/n wow never knew Sasuke thought ahead….though that was pretty weird..)**

**Tying up Kakashi Sakura then tied him up to one of the poles close by them… **'Now I know why Kakashi chose this area to do it…it's near the memorial stone…what weaklings…they shouldn't show such emotions all the time..' **Pressing a few pressure points Kakashi woke up again. -yawn- " Eh? What happened?" "You lost during your battle with Sakura.." Sasuke told him. "YEA! SO HEY DO WE PASS?" Naruto asked. "Yes, you do now meet back here tomorrow at 8 a.m to go on a survival outing with the other teams." At that Sasuke left home, Naruto went to Ichiraku for celebration ramen and…" Sakura.." "Hm?" " If you don't mind me asking. How powerful are you?" "…..Powerful enough to where if I became missing-nin ****all**** nations would be helpless if I decided to destroy them and take control of everything.." And with that Sakura left home to train more. **'This team has to be my most interesting yet this time around…and I'll do my best to protect them…I won't fail them like before..'

_**- To Be Continued -**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_Now that I think on it, giving Hatake-san a little bit of a scare could help me." _ This was Sakura's thought on what she told Kakashi before she left the training grounds the

other day. Outside her mind, Naruto had finally arrived on the bridge with herself and Sasuke. "OHAYO SAKURA-CHAN!" In his usual bright orange and blue jumpsuit

Naruto was yelling and waving **this** early in the morning. "Hn, dobe." "Ohayo Naruto-kun." Despite the fact that Sakura had replied in a way Naruto asked for, he was

distracted by arguing with his rival…Sasuke. **' Hm, they're petulant children not yet ready for the real world.' **_'You never know Yuki, I mean Naruto's an orphan _

_demon container. So I'd have to assume he knows something about how the world truly works.' _** ' What he knows is what every container knows. That they're **

**usually hated and shunned except for one of the kage's sons. Can't even remember which one it was anyway.' **Before Sakura could respond Kakashi poofed

into view, and he was only an hour late. "YOUR LATE!" This was Naruto's usual statement while Sasuke was only questioning why his sensei was actually almost on time

today. Sakura, was more or less bored and just decided not to stab Hatake in the stomach. "Well you see team, myself and the other sensei's have decided that maybe all

the teams should have a sort of meet and greet for the week. This means that team training will be put on hold, besides when you guys choose to train on your own."

"What's the point of meeting the other teams when we should be training to get stronger and ranking up, unless there's a possibility of something unfortunate happening

at some point in the future. Right **sensei**." For the first time since they met her, Sakura had spoken more than a few words and it made sense to both Sasuke and Naruto.

'I knew she was always too smart for her age..' "Look, it's just for all of you guys to get comfortable with each other. There may come a time where we as teachers won't

be there, therefore knowing the rest of the teams would be a good thing to know." **'So, the teachers are preparing us for battles and such when they won't be **

**there to guide us themselves. They're expecting the worse for something coming up soon, otherwise, we wouldn't be spending a whole week dealing **

**with each other.' **Naruto had figured it out in his head already. Despite his first impression on people, he was pretty fair when it came to thinking strategy. Not on par

with some, but enough to understand. Sasuke thought along the same lines, except he just wasn't looking forward to meeting the other teams at all. "Glad you're okay

with it. Now tomorrow we meet at training grounds 5 at 7 a.m. Don't be late." And with that weird crinkle under his uncovered eye which they only guess meant he was

smiling, Kakashi poofed off again. "WE WAITED HERE FOR HOURS JUST FOR THAT!" "Feh, figures. He probably left to read that cursed book." Now some would be surprised

that Sasuke spoke that much, but Sasuke thought most of the time that he was placed with a team that would speed his advancement up, not slow him down. With this

thought, he decided that it wouldn't hurt to speak a little more. "So be it than, I have stuff to do before tomorrow. Meeting the other teams is a joke within itself." That

said Sakura also poofed off somewhere, which left Naruto and Sasuke to leave their separate ways too after a mutual nod. There were things that needed to be planned.

_To everyone who reviewed thank you tons and please know that I will continue with the story. Junior year for me is almost done and this brings a lot of stuff that needed _

_to be done. I will post more chapters of this story and other Sakura centered stories too, along with other non-Naruto stories. I just ask to give the non-Naruto stories a _

_chance, and if you don't know or like them that's fine, but if you know someone who might enjoy them, please share it. Thank you!_

**Sakura: It's been a while Yuu-chan.**

**Me: Saku-chan it really has -_-**

**Sasori: Well, your both still mine so that's what matters.**

**Itachi: I believe you mean mine**

**Neji: What you two really mean, is that both ladies are mine.**

***Arguing and jutsu's are being passed around*******

**Sakura: They're not gonna stop are they.**

**Me: Doubt it, but they are really entertaining. Wanna get some food for this?**

**Sakura: Yep!**


End file.
